Seven pieces
by WorldTyrant
Summary: Yoh's greatgrandson is destined to save the world,just like his grandfather,but in a different way.Seven holy pieces will decide the fate of the world,depending on who obtains them.WARNING SUMMARY ISNT THAT GOOD AND FIRST CHAPTER IS INFO HEAVY!


_Hello there.This is a new story brought to you by the Glacier alchemist.This is my first Shaman king story,so don't get mad at me if you don't like it.My story is based on some classical stories and catholic beliefs,while other things,like a certain sword your going to read about will be made entirely up.This story takes place 70 years after the shaman fight.Yoh and Anna are still alive.There ages are 86 and 85.The have had children,grand-children,and great-granchildren.This story is about their great grandchild,Shinzui Ten Asakura.We'll pretend that culture hasn't advanced to much,you know,like flying cars and everything.Also,Yoh and Anna will still be in the story,and will become more important as the story goes on,but for now,there only a couple of old geezers.Anna's dream of opening her Funbari hot springs hotel has come true,and Faust is still her exclusive doctor.Other than that,don't expect to many more people to still be alive.I will introduce some of their descendants later on.Also,this chapter is information heavy,but it will get better later on.Enjoy the story!_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Chapter one:The beginning

Shinzui Ten Asakura was enjoying his day at the Funbari inn,with his great grandpa,and his great grandma."And that was how I managed to get Faust as our doctor."said Anna,her face filled with smug pride."Wow grandma,I didn't know you were the one who helped Faust-san with Eliza-san." "Well,I knew that Faust loved Eliza deeply,and that I would have his loyalty if I brought back Eliza." "And it was a good idea too,"interjected Yoh."He's helped more times than I can remeber after my fights." "Grandpa,tell me about Amidamaru again." Even though Shinzui was fifteen years old,he still loved to hear his grandfathers stories."Well,five-hundred and something odd years ago,Amidamaru was a fierce samurai,loved by few and feared by all.One day,while waiting for a friend named Mosuke,he was ambushed by a jealous warlord.They demanded he come under his master's servitude,or pay the consequeces.The fearless samurai chose to fight for his freedom.The ambush party attacked,but no one could stop him.Did I mention his nickname was the fiend?" Anna rolled her eyes,"Yes,about a million times old man." "Well,anyway,he managed to kill them all,after which,Amidamaru collasped from exhaustion and died.With his dying breath,Amidamaru muttered 'Mosuke,I will wait for you on this hill for eternity.Five hundred years later,I was stargazing

at the old cemetery,on the hill,down the road,which happens to be the same hill Amidamaru died on.I was on my way home from school,but the stars where so beautiful,I had to stop and look at them.I saw someone staring at me.I turned and saw a little person.A veeery little person.This person happened to be my friend Manta,rest his soul.Anyway,he followed me from school to the graveyard.Whew I saw him,it looked like he was about to have a heart attack,poor fellow.At that time,that particular graveyard was was my other friend's,Ryu,happy place.He wasn't a friend of mine until much later.He was mad at us for coming into it.He even had the nerve to slice a memorial stone in two.But,that gravestone happened to be Amidamaru's.He and the other ghosts were mad at Ryu for messing up the graveyard.I let Amidamaru integrate with me to attack Ryu.Well-hell-hell,we performed unity and..."Yoh was interrupted by a European man."I have a message for the boy.'Seven,both sin and contrary,will fight for seven pieces.The pieces shall tip the balance.You are the balance."When the man finished,he turned and walked away."Wait!What do you mean?"But the man turned a corner.Shinzui ran after him,but the man had disappeared.There was a piece of paper on the ground.On it were the words:**Nine circles,Apocalypse,Nine heavens,death to all sinners.Seven pieces will decide the fate of the world,unless found by the chosen.**

Shinzui read and re-read the piece of paper."I don't know what this means,but I have a bad feeling about it."Shinzui walked back to the inn slowly,thinking about the man's words,and the piece of paper._I wonder was all this means.Nine circles and nine clouds.Death to sinners and the apocalypse?This is crazy._When he arrived at the inn,his grandfather was waiting for him."Did you catch the man?" Shinzui shook his head. "Hmmm.."Yoh saw the piece of paper in the boys hand."What is that." "It's a piece of paper I found on the ground." "May I see it?"Shinzui nodded and handed it to his grandfather.Yoh read and put a hand on his chin."This stuff sounds familiar.It's in a book or somethin.Why don't we go ask Faust?He reads alot." They both began walking to the infirmary where Faust spent most of his time.Along the way,Shinzui began to talk. "Grandpa,when the man said'Your the balance',what did he mean?"Yoh shook his head."I don't know son.But you are probably going to have to find out soon enough."

When they reached the infirmary,Faust met them at the door.He had a few wrinkles and still had bags under his eyes,but he didn't look like his age,which was over a hundred."Hello Yoh. How are you Shinzui?"Eliza was close by,beaming at her husband."I'm fine.How are you Faust-san and Eliza-san?" "We are fine.But I must admit,I'm curious as to why you are here."Yoh told him the story.After thinking for a moment,Faust said,"Come into the kitchen and have some coffee.German coffee really is the best.While you two are drinking,I have two books that may enlighten you two."Yoh and Shinzui followed Eliza to her and Faust's apartment."I hope you like Faust's coffee.It's a little potent according to others."Eliza took down three cups and poured three cups off coffee.She handed out the cups and took down some cookies."Faust made these today." "Thanks Eliza."Yoh and Shinzui took a sip of the coffee and grimaced.Shinzui thought to himself_ This isn't coffee,this is battery acid and sulfur_.He took a bite of the cookie.It had a peculiar taste to it,but they tasted good,so he ignored it.

They heard a door close and and turned to see Faust."Ahh,I'm glad to see you enjoy my blood cookies."Shinzui paled and swallowed his bite of his cookie."Blood cookies?" "Yes,my secret recipe.I use pig's blood as a base,you know,like blood pudding,only with sugar and raisins.There a delicacy in Germany." "Hmmmmm..."Yoh put a hand to his mouth and ran to the bathroom.When he returned,Faust asked if he was ok.Yoh replied,"Oh I'm fine.Uh,raisins don't agree with my stomach.Hehe." "Oh,I'm sorry,next time I won't put raisins in them."Faust took a sip of his coffee that Eliza gave him."Mmmmmmh, that's good coffee.Now,to your questions.I have brought a bible and a copy of Dante's _Divine Comedy_.The Bible makes references to different degrees of hell and nine different levels of heaven,with nine being the highest.Dante's book describes hell as 'Nine circles of hell' with each circle being more intense than the last,with the Nine circle being the most intense,and the first being the least intense.Those who were not God's children went to hell,with those who comitted the one or more of the seven sins,lust,gluttony, greed, sloth,wrath,envy,and pride, going to the nine circles of hell.Those who were God's children got to go to heaven,but those whose practiced the seven contrary virtues, chasity,abstinence,liberality,diligence,patience,kindness,and humility,got to go to the different levels of heaven." Shinzui nodded,"That explains the nine circle's and the nine heaven's,but what about the seven pieces and the other things."Faust thought for a minute."I think those are different christian holy artifacts,like the shroud of turin and the spear of longivus.I'm not sure though.The apocalypse would bring end of the world,a task that hell wants to bring about.The death of sinner's would mean the end of humanity,but allow for a perfect world of no more sin.That sounds like something radical extremist would want to bring about,not the normal christians.I do have a printout somewhere with a legend on it you might enjoy."

a/n :Faust learned how to use a computer!!

"It's about an old sword that was onced used my the archangel Micheal.It is somewhere in the Fiji mountains.Legends says that long ago, a mighty angel was flying

over what is now Japan,and saw a family of great poverty.But something was special about them.The ghost of a teenager watched over them.Michael grew curious as to why he did this and not go on to heaven.He flew down and asked the stubborn ghost the aforesaid question.The ghost's reply was that this family,who didn't even know him,took him off the streets and gave him a home.They didn't have much,but they loved him like a son.They said their own son died in battle,and that he looked just like the former beggar.He died a little while afterwards,but the family had shown him so much love,that

he had pledged his love and protection to his new found family until they died."

"Michael's celestial heart was moved.'How could such a youth develop a bond so tightly that he will forego heaven to protect his loved ones,with nothing keeping here but love?'The angel gave the ghost his sword to protect his family and left."

Yoh had one of his trade-mark and now wrinkly smiles,and Shinzui was smiling too."I love this story,for the child's love and devotion.It reminds me of myself and Eliza."

Eliza beamed."But I ramble like an old man.If what that messenger said was true,then you have to find a spirit ally soon!I advise that you look for a ghost and the sword at the same time."Shinzui looked at Yoh."But,Faust-sama,which parts of the Fiji mountains are we talking about?" "I don't know,but it should't take you too long to find it." "You should go"

"But grandpa,I...I..don't have a traveling companion?" "Nonsense,I'll tell Kegina to assist you." "WHAT!!!???She is so mean and vicious!" "Hahahah!Just like her grandfather.She is a Tao for sure.Bye Faust and Eliza,I have a phone call to make." "_Auf Wiedersehen_ Yoh."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

One hour later

"Shinzui!Come out of there!I made the phone call.She sad she would be happy to help." "Yeah right!I think she just wants to torture me."Anime tears start flowing. "Nonsense!She just...wants to have..fun?"Shinzui glared at his grandfather."You say that putting me in embarrassing situations and telling me that I should get used to it is fun!?!?!?" "Well," "You know she is evil." "No she's just,misguided." "Stop trying to defend her." "Your right.I'm not doing such a hot job am I ?" "Nope."Yoh let out a sigh.

"Well,in any case,she'll be here in two days.I'll tell Anna to reserve a room for her."

"And grandpa.." "Yes?" "Please,please,please tell her to leave those stupid 'toys'at home." "What do you mean?" "HER KNIVES AND WEAPONS FOR HEAVENS SAKE!!!" "Oh.Will do."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two days later

"OOOHHHH SHINZUI-CHAN!!!I"M HERE!!!!"On the other side of the Funbari hotel property,Shinzui's eye began twitching.Anna saw this."Shinz,what's wrong with your eye?"He looked at his grandmother."Something doesn't feel right at all."Moments later,he found out why.Yoh brought Kegina to where Shinzui and Anna were,after she had put away her luggage."Hi Shinzui-chan!Long time no see!" "I had hoped it would have been longer." "Aww,don't be that way.You know you missed me."Shinzui had a deadpan look on his face."Does it look like I wanted to see you again?" "Hmmm..I guess not." "Now,now you two.."intervened Yoh,"Shinzui,say 'hi' to Kegina." "Hi."he said as coldly as possible."HI!!!!SHINZUI!!!"Kegina ran towards Shinzui and glomped him."He shot a look to his grandfather."See what I mean?"Yoh nodded meekly.Kegina narrowed her eyes.This was going to be fun."Ya' know Shinzui,I can remember the time when we to then store and..."Shinzui clamped his hand over her mouth."MMffffmfmfff!!"Yoh looked a leetle bit shocked but kept his composer."Shinzui,why are you holding her mouth?" "Ehehehe...um...so she can keep a secret?" "Well,let her mouth go."He obeyed

reluctantly."Well!I didn't think you were so ungentlemanly." "Can it." "No.Take me to my room." "Fine,but did you leave your knives at home?" "...maybe..." "AAAAARRRGHHHH!!!!!TAKE YOUR OWN SELF UP TO YOUR ROOM!!!!"blasted Shinzui.And with that,he stomped off to wherever he could get away to,preferably Faust's on the grounds clinic."Faust-san?" "Yes?"Faust and Eliza appeared from their apartment."Is no one sick today?" "Sigh.No,and it's been a boring day because of it."

Eliza nodded solemnly."Well,do you mind if I stick around for a little while?I need to get away from someone..." "Ah,you mean Kegina.Sure you can.I can tell you more about the seven peices." "Great!" "Come on into the my library and we will talk." "Okay."When Shinzui and Faust had seated themselves,Faust began."I have studyed the seven pieces bit of your message and found out a little about them.I think I know of three of them and there locations.All seven are probably hidden and well guarded,but for now,I only know of three of them.The first is of course,the sword of Micheal.I believe it is in the Tokyo Fuji mountains,probably in some shrine.The second is Solomon's lawbook.I had study a great deal on this one,since it disappears from most accounts.Solomon was one of Israel's greatest kings.The bible says he was also the wisest man ever to live.His wisdom was so great,that he made great laws for his people.These laws were as close to perfect as you can get.They were so great,that they were blessed by God.I believe that that artifact is hidden away in some library in Europe.The third one is the shroud of Turin.Legend has it that a girl named Veronica wiped Jesus's face with on his way to Golgatha,the place were he was crucified.An imprint of his face miraculolsy appeared on it.I think this one is in Italy,specifically Rome,in the Vatican."The two sat in silence for a little bit,until Eliza broke the silence."Faust my dear,there is a patient who needs to see you." "Sorry Shinzui,but,I must go." "That's fine.Thanks for the info." "Anytime."

A few hours had passed before Shinzui saw Kegina,but when he did,it was pure misery."Shinzui-kun!!!Let's do something fuuuun!!!"Shinzui rolled his eyes and rolled."Like what?"She grinned evily"Let's see who can make Anna-sama mad the quickest."A horrible memory came to Shizui's mind.The last time his grandmother was mad at him,she made him,Yoh,Faust,and even some of the nearby inn customers run laps around the inn,and believe me,it is a biiiiig inn."No thanks." "Awww,come you little baby." Shinzui was about to pop back,but Yoh called to them from the pavilion."Come here Shinzui! You to Kegina!"The duo hurried to where Yoh was."It's all set." "What is?"

"Your trip,you leave tomorrow." Kegina squealed with delight,but Shinzui groaned."What's the matter my boy?" "I have to go with her?" "Yes." "Arrrgh!!"

And thus begins an adventure in which many things will happen.What kind of things you ask?You will just have to wait won't you.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please tell me what you think of it.But pointless flames will ignored and other nonsense such as 'it's shaman king and supposed to be about yoh' will also be ignored.Thanks for reading my story!


End file.
